Secret
by NewMoonlight
Summary: Harriet tidak punya pilihan lain, selain memasuki bidang pekerjaan yang awalnya dia benci. Seorang bintang film porno. Akan tetapi, seorang pemuda yang dia temui di sebuah bar kecil membuatnya ingin merubah segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Warning: Gender swap! Mature content! AU.
1. Epilogue

Harriet menatap wajahnya di cermin. Dirinya saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan ganti pribadinya di studio milik agensinya. Studio ini memiliki banyak sekali ruangan. Ruangan-ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa studio rekaman yang memiliki tempat tidur di dalamnya, studio rekaman yang memiliki alat alat yang Harriet tidak ingin tahu namanya serta ruang ganti bagi para artis mereka.

Karena Harriet merupakan anggota dari agensi ini, maka dia memiliki ruangan pribadi. Berbeda untuk para artis cabutan atau yang hanya menjadi tamu dalam satu atau dua film saja.

Saat ini Harriet sedang memperbaiki riasannya. Biasanya dia memiliki seorang asisten yang memang di tugaskan untuk menangani mereka, berbeda tiap harinya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini dia sedang sibuk mengurusi hal lain, mungkin menemani rekannya yang saat ini sedang menyelesaikan satu film dengannya.

Riasan matanya sedikit luntur. Mungkin karena air mata yang sempat sedikit mengalir keluar saat Harriet harus melakukan sesuatu dengan mulutnya pada kelelakian partnernya. Sebenarnya, Harriet tidak terlalu suka melakukan hal itu, sedikit menjijikan baginya.

Apa daya, pada setiap pengambilan gambar, dia selalu harus melakukannya. Tuntutan profesi. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Harriet tiap kali merasa kesal. Seperti sebuah mantra yang harus dia ulang berkali-kali untuk memantapkan hatinya.

Apalagi ketika dia masih dalam awal pekerjaannya ini. Segalanya terasa berat.

Apa daya, Harriet tidak tahu hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu. Beruntung, dia bertemu dengan salah satu 'pencari bakat' agensinya saat sedang menghibur diri di salah satu club di kota sebelah.

Sempat terlintas di otaknya untuk menjadi seorang striptease. Beberapa orangpun sudah sempat mengajaknya. Akan tetapi saat itu dia ragu. Apakah pekerjaan itu akan impas dengan yang dia dapatkan?

Sekarang dia mengerti, apapun keputusan yang dia ambil, memiliki resikonya sendiri. Kehilangan kekasih, misalnya.

Hal yang berat saat itu, menurut Harriet. Dia memerlukan seseorang untuk bisa menenangkannya sewaktu-waktu. Bukan hanya seseorang untuk saling melampiaskan nafsu.

Saat Harriet sedang terlena di dalam lamunannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang gantinya. Sepertinya itu manager atau asisten yang di tugaskan hari ini. Karena, dia tidak menunggu Harriet untuk mempersilahkannya masuk untuk membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangannya.

Harriet menatap orang itu dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Ternyata managernya. Entah waktu pengambilan gambarnya sudah akan dimulai, atau managernya ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak jarang, managernya ini mengambil kesempatan di saat saat yang seperti ini.

Harriet menatap jam yang bertenger manis di atas meja riasnya. Dia tidak menyukai jam dinding. Terlalu berisik, menurutnya. Masih setengah jam lagi hingga waktu istirahatnya selesai.

Dia tersenyum kepada managernya melalui cermin. Maskara yang sedang digenggam dengan kedua tangannya, dia tutup, putar, dan dia letakkan dengan apik di atas meja.

Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Kakinya dia silangkan dan dia menunggu hingga managernya datang mendekatinya.

Tak lama, seperti yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya, managernya berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya. Merendahkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik di telinga kanan Harriet.

"Kau tidak lelah, kan?"

Harriet hanya tersenyum. Apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan? Apapun tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap apa yang akan di lakukan managernya padanya.

Perlahan, dari sudut matanya, Harriet melihat managernya itu mulai mengangkat tangannya menuju pundak kirinya. Bertenger di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mulai turun menuju dadanya yang hanya di tutupi oleh sebuah bra minim berwarna hitam.

Scene sebelumnya memang baru sampai pada tahap sang pria membuka baju atasan Harriet. Rok hitam legamnya yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya masih terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Hmm." Harriet bergumam. Mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sementara tangan kiri sang manager masih meraba dadanya, tangan kanannya mulai merayapi pahanya. Menyingkap roknya yang memang pendek, masuk untuk meraba paha bagian dalamnya.

Harriet meraih sisi wajah sang manager kemudian mencium bibirnya tanpa kelembutan.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung kurang lebih dua puluh menit dengan Harriet yang berakhir di atas pangkuan sang manager. Berhadap hadapan.

"Kau selalu tahu, bagaimana caranya memuaskanku, bukan?" Bisik managernya. Kedua tangannya mendekap Harriet. Bibirnya masih mengulum telinga Harriet dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Hm hm.." Harriet hanya bergumam kembali. Kepalanya dia surukkan pada salah satu lekukan leher managernya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang pria itu hingga melewati sandaran kursi.

Mereka mencapai puncaknya bersama, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh managernya dan kini Harriet merasa lelah. Bukan hal yang baik mengingat sepuluh menit lagi dia harus sudah siap untuk pengambilan gambar.

Pakaian dalamnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat kursi, sedangkan managernya masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya celananya yang sedikit turun yang mengindikasikan kegiatan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sementara masih mengatur nafasnya dan degup jantungnya akibat kegiatannya barusan, seseorang kembali membuka pintu ruangannya. Harriet mendongak untuk melihat asisten sutradara yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Kejadian seperti ini memang lazim terjadi di agensi kita.

"Harriet, lima menit lagi kau harus sudah siap di set." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup.

'Mau bagaimana lagi,' Batinnya berkata.

Dengan perlahan, Harriet mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan pria di hadapannya itu sehingga dia merasakan sesuatu seperti di tarik dari dalamnya, menghilangkan perasaan penuh sebelumnya.

Karena perilakunya itu, managernya sempat melepaskan sebuah desahan kecewa. Perasaan menghimpit yang dia sukai pasti hilang.

"I have to go." Hanya itu yang bisa Harriet katakan, membalas desahan kecewa managernya.

Setelah berdiri dan mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, Harriet memungut pakaian dalamnya dan menggunakannya dengan gerakan tergesa. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa pegal yang kini menyerang pinggangnya.

Dengan langkah yang mantap, dia berusaha untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini, akan jauh lebih melelahkan.


	2. Chapter One, His Name is Draco

Pegal. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan tubuh Harriet saat ini. Hela nafas yang dia keluarkan dengan berat, membuat uap keluar dari mulutnya ke udara Desember yang dingin. Lupa membawa syal memang sebuah kesalahan yang harus dia ingat untuk tidak dia ulangi esok hari.

Harriet berusaha untuk mengingat, apakah dia memiliki jadwal besok? Jika tidak, alangkah sempurna harinya jika dia tutup dengan sedikit kunjungan ke bar kecil langganannya. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini, seingatnya.

Dengan langkah yang cepat, secepat yang seorang wanita bisa lakukan di hari yang tengah bersalju, Harriet berusaha mencapai bar tersebut. Terlalu dingin di luar dan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol pasti sukses menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Teringat olehnya kegiatan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Beberapa pria, bukanlah hal yang paling dia favoritkan. Akan tetapi, impas dengan bayaran yang ditawarkan padanya. Hidup tanpa orangtua sedari kecil bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi untuk seseorang seperti Harriet. Semasa sekolahnya, dia bukanlah seseorang yang gemilang, meski memang, dia populer di kalangan lawan jenisnya.

Tentu saja alasannya sudah jelas. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan garis wajahnya yang eksotis. Hal inipun yang sukses membawanya menekuni pekerjaan yang dia jalani sekarang. Bukan pilihan pertamanya, memang. Harriet sempat mencoba untuk menjadi seorang waitress, kasir dan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya. Sayang sekali, pekerjaannya tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Pemutusan hubungan kerja yang terakhirlah, yang akhirnya membawanya ke bar kecil yang sekarang sedang dia tuju dan membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang dari agensinya yang sekarang. Mengherankan, memang. Orang tersebut sepertinya datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Saat itu, baru saja terfikirkan olehnya untuk menjadi seorang _striptease_ saja. Dia bisa belajar menari kemudian melamar dibeberapa klub besar di kota sebelah.

Harriet mendongak untuk menatap palang nama bar langganannya ini sebelum kemudian dia masuk setelah sebelumnya mendorong pintunya sedikit. Keadaan bar masih sama seperti biasanya. Ramai di bagian tengah ruangan, namun hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang duduk di sekitar bartender. Karena sedang tidak ingin menyendiri, akhirnya Harriet memutuskan untuk duduk di sana.

Selagi memikirkan akan meminum apa malam ini, suara berat sang bertender sudah menginterupsi pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Dia menawarkan segelas _cocktail_ yang menjadi _signature drink_ di bar itu malam ini.

"Yasudah itu saja." Suara serak Harriet membalas tawaran bartender tersebut, disertai dengan sebuah anggukan yang juga di balas oleh bartender pirang di hadapannya.

Harriet menopang sisi kepalanya dengan tangan yang dia tumpukan di meja untuk bisa mengamati _live performance_ malam ini dengan nyaman, saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Wanita yang baru saja menginjak dua puluh itu mengerjap dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat bangku tinggi yang dia duduki. Dia mengerjap, beberapa kali. Rambut platinum pemuda tersebut sedikit mendominasi pandangannya, begitu pula dengan mata abu-abunya yang seperti sedang menyedotnya ke dalam pikiran pemuda tersebut. Entah mengapa, seketika pikiran Harriet berkabut. Dia begitu tenggelam pada pemuda di hadapannya hingga sebuah dehaman menyadarkannya.

Harriet kembali mengerjap dan berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman tipis pada pemuda tersebut sebelum dia bertanya, " _What was that?_ "

Wanita itu berusaha untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi seakan-akan musik di bar tersebut mengalahkan suara pemuda itu sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya dan bukan karena dia tenggelam di mata indah pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau sedang sendiri?" Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Harriet dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sebelah bibir tipisnya.

Datar, itulah satu penjelasan Harriet mengenai ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat kilatan geli pada matanya, namun hanya sekilas sehingga Harriet sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang di kulum, Harriet mengangguk dan mengindikasikan pemuda tersebut untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebuah kedikan kepala. Pemuda tersebut menarik bangku tinggi di sebelahnya dan duduk menghadap Harriet dengan sebelah lengan yang dia sandarkan di _stall_.

" _I didn't catch your name._ " Harriet berbicara dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bartender dengan mengacungkan sebuah jari. Harriet tidak terlalu menangkap, minuman apa yang dia pesan.

Pemuda tersebut kembali menatap ke arahnya dan berkata dengan nada tenang namun mampu mengalahkan suara musik di tempat itu. "Draco." Ucapnya, bersamaan dengan minuman Harriet yang disodorkan oleh sang bartender.

" _I'm_ Harriet." Wanita itu berkata seraya mengambil minumannya, mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. " _Nice to meet you_."

.

.

Harriet tertawa kecil saat tubuhnya sedikit ditopang oleh pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam bar. Mungkin Harriet meminum sedikit terlalu banyak alkohol dari takaran yang bisa dia _handle._ Pikirannya sudah mulai berkabut dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah merebahkan dirinya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Draco, pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang platinum tadi.

Harriet menyebutkan nama jalan dan nomor apartemen yang dia sewa bersama temannya. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut memutuskan kalau apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dan masih bisa di capai dengan berjalan kaki. Karena, saat ini pemuda tersebut masih menopangnya dari sisi tubuhnya saat mereka berjalan dengan perlahan.

Langkah Harriet sudah mulai tertatih dan sepertinya matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Terkadang, kikikan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya yang merah ranum. Pipinya merah padam, entah karena alkohol, cuaca yang terlalu dingin, pemuda di sebelahnya, atau make-up yang belum sempat dia hapus.

Pemuda ini terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya kurang dari beberapa jam. Apakah mungkin pemuda ini mengira dirinya hanya tinggal sendiri sehingga dia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk memanfaatkannya? Bukankan semua pria memang seperti itu?

Akan tetapi Harriet tidak peduli akan hal itu. Pria ini lumayan, menurutnya. Bahkan sangat tampan. Tidak akan menjadi hal yang akan dia sesali di kemudian hari jika sesuatu memang terjadi antara dirinya dan pria ini. Lagipula, dia tidak terlalu yakin apakah Hermione sedang berada di apartemen atau tidak.

Sejak bertunangan dengan teman kuliahnya, Ron Weasley, Hermione jarang pulang ke apartemen yang mereka sewa bersama. Terkadang, Harriet sedikit merindukan keberadaan wanita dengan rambut coklat ikal itu. Tetapi, terkadang dia juga mensyukuri jarangnya wanita itu berada bersamanya di apartemen. Hal itu memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan jenis pekerjaan apa yang sedang dia tekuni saat ini.

Harriet yakin, Hermione pasti tidak akan menyetujui. Lebih parahnya lagi, mungkin dia akan mengamuk dan memaksanya berhenti. Keberadaan Hermione yang jauh dari orang tuanya sejak mereka pindah ke Australia saat mereka SMA dan Harriet yang memang tidak memiliki orang tua menjadikan hubungan mereka layaknya saudara yang sangat dekat. Bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.

Dia sudah bisa melihat gedung apartemennya beberapa blok dari tempat mereka berjalan saat ini. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit hingga mereka mencapai lantai dasar apartemennya.

"Kau bisa menginap jika kau mau." Harriet menggumam di pundak lelaki itu. Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang bisa Harriet dengar sebagai balasan. Apakah itu iya atau tidak, Harriet tidak terlalu yakin.

"Lantai berapa?" Suara tenang pemuda itu kembali menyapa telinganya.

Harriet tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam lift. Cepat sekali, pikirnya. Mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu mengantuk atau efek alkohol yang membuatnya melamun sehingga waktu terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Dia membuka matanya yang ternyata sedang terpejam sedari tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet tombol lantai tujuh. Sensasi lift yang tiba-tiba bergerak ke atas membuatnya sedikit mual sehingga dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sepertinya Draco menyadari hal itu dari tubuh Harriet yang seketika saja menegang karena sesaat setelah perasaan mual yang menderanya, sebuah elusan kecil dia rasakan di pundak kirinya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dan anehnya hal tersebut berhasil. Mualnya berkurang dan dia menghela nafasnya kecil sebelum menggumamkan terimakasih.

Suara 'ting' pelan menandakan lift sudah mencapai lantai apartemennya. Pintu lift terbuka perlahan dan mereka melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Apartemen 10 tingkat itu memiliki 6 kamar di setiap lantainya. Harriet dan Hermione menempati kamar nomor 4 di lantai ini, dan itulah yang dia katakan kepada pemuda yang masih menopangnya.

Di depan pintu kamarnya Harriet merogoh tas tentengnya untuk mencari kunci. Rasanya seperti selamanya saat akhirnya dia menemukan kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintunya dengan sedikit berisik.

Sepertinya Harriet bisa tumbang kapan saja, dia harus berterimakasih kepada pemuda di sebelahnya ini untuk tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

Baru satu langkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Harriet mendengar bisikan " _Goodnight_ " dan merasa topangan di tubuhnya yang perlahan terlepas. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Draco keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Harriet tertegun. Ternyata pemuda itu memang hanya berniat untuk mengantarnya. Hal itu adalah yang pertama baginya. Karena, selama yang bisa dia ingat, setiap pemuda yang berbuat baik padanya pasti menginginkan hal lain. Tentu saja, hal lain itu adalah tidur dengannya. Apalagi seseorang yang dia temui di sebuah bar kecil.

Kebaikan kecil yang di lakukan oleh Draco membangunkan sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Bergejolak dengan perlahan, membawa sensasi hangat pada hatinya yang sudah terlalu lama dingin. Harriet tersenyum kecil sembari menatap pintu apartemennya yang tertutup.

Apakah dirinya masih layak untuk merasakan hal ini?

.

.

"Harriet bangun. Seseorang mencarimu." Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Membangunkannya dari tidur tanpa mimpinya.

"Hmm." Dia hanya bergumam dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sepertinya orang yang membangunkannya ini sudah membuka semua jendela dan korden sehingga sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke sela-sela matanya yang sedang berusaha dia rapatkan kembali. Sudah lama dia tidak tidur selelap ini dan begitu dia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman, seseorang memutuskan untuk mengganggunya.

"Harriet, ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Suara orang yang membangunkannya itu mulai terdengar kesal dan kali ini selimut Harriet yang menjadi korbannya. Dia menarik selimut Harriet sehingga sensasi dingin yang gagal dikalahkan oleh pemanas ruangan, menyusup masuk melewati pori porinya.

"Iya, aku bangun." Harriet merenggut. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan hal itu memicu perasaan mual dan pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Menyesal sekali dia melakukan hal itu. Tangannya dia tempelkan di keningnya dan sebelahnya lagi menopang tubuhnya di belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya pasti menunjukkan perasaannya saat ini karena dia mendengar seseorang berkata,

"Seharusnya kau tetap berbaring."

Suara yang sepertinya familiar. Di mana dia mendengar suara itu?

Seketika, mata Harriet terbuka ketika dia mengingat suara yang baru saja semalam dia dengar. "Draco?" Tanyanya ragu.

Pandangannya sedikit buram, mungkin karena pening yang menderanya, atau matanya yang terpejam terlalu lama. Dia mendengar Hermione terkikik kecil dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Kamarnya dan Hermione memang berbeda, mereka menempati sebuah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur dan sebuah ruang tamu.

Ternyata sahabatnya itu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Harriet sedikit merenggut. Sejak kapan pula sahabatnya itu ada di apartemen mereka? Seingatnya, semalam apartemennya sangat sepi dan gelap. Jika ada Hermione, lampu ruang tamu pasti menyala.

"Hai." Harriet kini menatap pemuda yang ada di kamarnya. Sedikit tidak percaya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Pemuda ini memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya pada pagi hari, saat dia baru bangun tidur dan belum mandi. Tentunya saat dia sepenuhnya sadar dan bukannya semalam saat dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan padanya. Mengingat saat itu Harriet sedang mabuk. Setengah mabuk, mungkin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"

Bagaimana perasaannya? Memangnya bagaimana perasaannya pagi ini? Mual, pasti. Mual dan pusing yang luar biasa. Sudah lama dia tidak mengalami _hangover_ dan dia tidak bisa menanganinya dengan baik kali ini. Hal itulah yang dia katakan pada pemuda yang membawa sebuah bingkisan berplastik gelap di hadapannya ini.

Dia menarik sebuah kursi ke pinggir tempat tidurnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantong plastik itu.

Sebuah mangkuk plastik berwarna kuning dan sebuah sendok plastik putih. Krim sup, tebaknya. Pasti dia membelinya di salah satu rumah makan cepat saji dalam perjalanannya ke sini. Harriet memandang mangkuk itu dan pemuda di hadapannya berganti-gantian dengan padangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini bisa menangkan perutmu." Katanya sembari membuka penutup supnya. Harriet tahu itu, yang dia ingin tahu adalah, mengapa pemuda ini datang pagi-pagi ke apartemennya dan membawakan semangkuk sup hangat untuk menenangkan perutnya yang bergejolak akibat minuman semalam.

Aroma krim sup yang khas menyapa indra penciumannya dan seketika saja perutnya bersuara. Harriet yakin, pemuda yang sedang mengaduk sup di hadapannya itu pasti mendengarnya, namun sepertinya dia mengabaikannya. Ekspresinya tetap datar, entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Harriet membuka mulutnya saat Draco menyodorkan sesendok sup hangat ke depan mulutnya. Hal itu terus berulang hingga mangkuk tersebut kosong tanpa ada sup yang bersisa. Kegiatan itu mereka lakukan tanpa bertukar kata-kata, tanpa percakapan. Hanya keheningan yang entah mengapa terasa nyaman bagi mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan mangkuk yang di dalamnya terdapat sendok plastik di nakas samping tempat tidur Harriet. Dia kembali merogoh kantung plastik gelapnya dan meletakkan sebuah kotak di sebelah mangkuk tadi.

"Minum ini hangat-hangat." Katanya menatap Harriet. "Perutmu pasti akan terasa lebih baik." Dia mengangkat ujung bibirnya singkat dan bangkit berdiri.

Harriet mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa pemuda itu aneh sekali? Dia hanya datang untuk memastikan bahwa dia sarapan dengan baik dan tidak akan merasakan mual kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

Gejolak yang dia rasakan tadi malam di perutnya kembali datang. Kali ini lebih terasa, tidak selembut sebelumnya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Harriet setengah berteriak saat pemuda itu sudah berada di ambang pintunya. Dia menoleh sedikit dari balik bahunya, salah satu sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat saat dia menjawab, " _I have to go to work._ "

Dan dia menghilang saat berbelok ke arah pintu keluar apartemennya.

Harriet hanya duduk sembari menatap ke arah pintu dengan mata yang menerawang. Dia menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan ketika seseorang benar-benar memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain dia juga tidak menyukainya. Pemuda itu baru saja dia temui semalam. Ini tidak wajar. Harriet merasa, Draco pasti memiliki maksud lain dari kebaikan yang dia tunjukkan semalam dan pagi ini. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan bergejolak menyenangkan yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Dia melirik ke atas meja nakasnya. Teh melati. Pemuda itu membawakannya sekotak teh melati. Kembali Harriet menatap ke arah pintu, mengabaikan perasaannya sepertinya akan sulit.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Harriet berhenti mengaduk-aduk kentang tumbuk di depannya dan mengangkat wajah menghadap sahabatnya dengan sebuah alis yang terangkat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah makan di dekat apartemen mereka, karena mereka sama-sama sedang malas memasak.

Setengah jam terakhir ini, Hermione mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya mengenai Draco dan Harrietpun sudah berkali-kali mengulang jawabannya. Sepertinya Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai jawabannya karena dia kembali bertanya.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Harriet balik dengan malas.

Berapa kali sahabatnya akan membuatnya mengulang-ulang jawabannya hingga dia percaya?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan, — siapa tadi?"

"Draco."

Bahkan, mengucapkan namanyapun berhasil membuat perut Harriet bergejolak. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kembali dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Berharap dengan berbuat demikian, gejolak di perutnya bisa menjadi lebih tenang, bahkan hilang.

"Kami baru saja bertemu semalam, Hermione. Di sebuah Bar." Dia menghela nafasnya. Kembali mengaduk-aduk kentang tumbuknya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali."

Hermione menusuk daging gilingnya dengan garpu di tangan kanannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Harriet dengan daging itu. "Tidak mungkin." Katanya kemudian melahap daging itu sekaligus.

Harriet memperhatikan sahabatnya itu mengunyah makanannya hingga menelannya sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia terlalu perhatian untuk seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Harriet tertegun. Ya, tentu saja. Itulah hal ganjil yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan dan sukses membuatnya berfikir kalau Draco pasti memiliki maksud lain dari hal yang dia lakukan semalam dan tadi pagi.

Akan tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan pemikirannya kepada sahabatnya. Terkadang, pemikiran penuh logika sahabatnya itu bisa membuatnya _ngeri_ sendiri.

Makan siang mereka akhirnya hanya diisi oleh Harriet yang tenggelam di dalam lamunannya sendiri, serta Hermione yang membicarakan tunangannya. Sepertinya kemarin mereka baru saja menonton pertunjukan balet dan Hermione sangat menyukainya.

Padahal, menurut Harriet, Ron bukanlah jenis seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati menonton pertunjukan semacam itu. Hal ini pasti akibat bujukan Hermione selama berbulan-bulan, atau mungkin Ron yang memang sedang berusaha untuk membujuk sahabatnya ini. Untuk apa, Harriet tidak ingin tahu.

.

.

Sore ini Harriet hanya bersantai di sofa ruang tamunya sembari menggunting kuku kakinya ketika dari sudut matanya dia melihat sahabatnya keluar dari dalam dapur membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang sedang mengepul menggunakan sebuah baki. Untuk apa dia menggunakan baki?

Tunggu, ternyata ada tiga buah cangkir yang di dalamnya terhadap coklat panas yang sedang mengepul. Aroma coklat yang khas memenuhi indra penciumannya. Untuk apa dia membuat tiga cangkir coklat panas? Apakah Ron akan berkunjung? Entahlah.

Segera, ketika sahabatnya sudah nyaris mencapai sofa panjang yang dia duduki saat ini, Harriet mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membuka tutup telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Bersemangat untuk segera menyesap coklat hangat tersebut. Hermione hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil dan meletakkan baki tersebut di atas meja.

"Dingin, ya." Celetuknya saat dirinya sediri mengambil secangkir coklat panas dan mendekapnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hmm." Harriet menggumam saat dia meniru apa yang Hermione lakukan. Sebenarnya, dia masih penasaran mengapa Hermione membuat tiga gelas coklat hangat. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bertanya rasa penasarannya segera di lunasi oleh celetukan Hermione.

"Omong-omong, laki-laki yang tadi pagi datang – siapa namanya? – ah! Draco."

Harriet mengangkat sebelah alisnya di tengah kegiatannya yang sedang menyesap coklat panasnya saat sahabatnya itu menyebutkan nama Draco. Dia hanya menunggu hingga Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya, dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu penasaran.

"Saat dia akan pergi tadi, katanya dia akan datang lagi sekitar jam setengah tujuh."

Kalimat Hermione spontan saja membuat wanita berambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan itu menoleh ke arah jam yang bertenger manis di atas meja dan dia nyaris tersedak karena waktu yang di tunjukkan oleh jam tersebut.

Hanya lima menit saja menuju jam setengah tujuh. Harriet menatap baju longgar rumahan dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya pernampilannya saat ini terlihat terlalu berantakan.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi?" Harriet berkata dengan sedikit sewot.

Hermione memasang wajah geli dan apapun yang hendak di katakannya, Harriet tidak akan pernah tahu karena ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu utama mereka membuatnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sepertinya sahabatnya itu tahu kalau dia sedang tidak ingin bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, meskipun saat itu dia tahu siapa yang datang.

Mata Harriet terpaku pada pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok tinggi berambut pirang platinum yang sedang mengibaskan rambutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Mungkin agak basah karena terkena salju yang mungkin masih turun.

Pemuda itu terlihat berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harriet. Mata mereka terkunci. Monster-monster yang bergejolak di perutnya kembali berulah. Gejolak yang sepertinya semakin liar namun anehnya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Wanita itu merasa pipinya menghangat. 'Pasti karena uap coklat panasnya.' Pikirnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, jantung Harriet serasa berhenti berdetak dan waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat ketika pemuda itu, Draco, tersenyum kecil padanya. Hanya sesaat, sebelum ekspresi datarnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang bak aristrokat itu.

Sepertinya Harriet terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Draco kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya terpisah satu meja saja darinya. Wanita dengan mata hijau emerald itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menyunggingkan senyum kaku.

"Hai." Sapanya canggung.

"Hai." Jawab Draco. Terkesan santai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang," Harriet memutus kalimatnya sejenak, untuk melirik sahabatnya dengan lirikan ganas. "Hermione baru saja memberitahuku kurang dari lima menit yang lalu."

Draco terlihat mengulum bibirnya sedikit dan mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan memutari meja untuk berada di sebelah Harriet.

" _May I sit?"_

"Tentu saja boleh." Hermione berkata dengan nada, yang sepertinya terlalu, bersemangat. "Ambil saja coklat hangatnya, memang untukmu."

Draco menatap cangkir yang duduk manis di atas meja, tidak terlihat seperti akan mengambilnya dalam waktu dekat.

Karena itu, Harriet memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, mengambil cangkir tersebut dengan sebelah tangan, dan menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Tenang saja, tidak di racun." Katanya dengan suara seraknya pelan.

Pemuda itu menyamankan dirinya di sofa dengan punggung yang di sandarkan sementara sebelah tangannya memegang cangkir.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Harriet mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut pirang itu ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri Hermione dengan mantel dan tas tentengnya yang berwarna coklat. Dia mengedip ke arah Harriet seakan-akan berkata 'semoga beruntung' dan berkata dengan cepat, "Aku akan ke tempat Ron."

Kemudian, Blam! Pintu apartemennya tertutup dengan sedikit keras.

Dari sebelah alisnya yang di angkat, Harriet mengerti kalau Draco sedang bertanya, secara non-verbal.

"Ron itu tunangannya." Dan Draco hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari menyesap coklat hangatnya secara perlahan.

Mereka hanya duduk secara berdampingan seperti itu sekitar setengah jam, tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Harriet bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Harriet merasa jika lama-lama seperti ini, jantungnya bisa meledak.

Baru saja dia berfikir demikian, suara Draco memecah keheningan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Harriet menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dari cangkirnya yang sudah tidak menguarkan uap panas. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke meja di hadapan mereka dan bangkit berdiri. Hati Harriet mencelos. Hanya segitu saja? Rasanya terlalu cepat jika pemuda ini sudah akan kembali. Dia ingin berada di sebelah pemuda itu lebih lama lagi, meskipun hanya di iringi dengan keheningan, rasanya sangat nyaman.

Akan tetapi, kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Harriet dan berkata, "Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

So, it's the first chapter, guys! Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Saya ingin meminta saran kalian, pekerjaan apa yang sepertinya cocok untuk Draco?


End file.
